Save me
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: Post New Moon. Bella still jumps and wakes up in a hospital surrounded by the family she thought left her. Fortunately, the Cullen she most craved is back. Caution: Rated M, Can be triggering, involves self harm and suicidal thoughts, Femslash Rosalie/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Haii peoplez,**

**So small warning, this story can be triggering, involves self harm, suicidal thoughts etc.**

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, so on and so on**

**This story is a Femslash, Rosalie/Bella, don't like, don't read**

**It's written Post-New Moon, I'm not going to make you wait for the whole "OMGEE FALL IN LUUUUVE" part of the story, so I'll get to the point but then I'll slow it down.**

**Also, in this story, (Or more in the beginning of the story till around mid-story) Bella will be speaking in sign language. It'll be typed in **_Italic _**I'll write it in regular dialogue form, although regular sign language isn't 'spoken' the same I guess you can say.. Anyway, point is, I don't mean to offend anyone... So enough of me rambling... Read of I guess, lemme know what you think**

**- Anonymous**

"Bella! Stop! Don't do it!" I looked out over the beach to see Jake, Leah, Seth and Sam sprinting towards the cliff I was sitting on. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the scene playing before me. Basic girl, heart crushed, over exaggerates, kills herself. I'm like the plot in any other stupid movie. And of course there's that small little twist that will convince people to feel bad for the girl. In my case, I went mute, completely stopped talking, heck, I even learned ASL (American sign language). I doubt I even remember how to form words.

School. Pfft, count me as a drop out, haven't gone in 4 month, graduation is next month, I'm not getting my diploma. Friends? What does that mean? Sure, I hang with the shifters, but that's to get Charlie off my back. Charlie, I feel sorry for him, he gets stuck with a messed up daughter... I turned my head back towards the waves crashing below me and started gently swinging my dangling legs. Charlie would care if I died, Jake would too, him and his little crush, I'm actually sorry I can't share the feelings he has for me, Sam would care that his pack would be sad, Mom would care... Edward.. I don't give a flying shit what he thinks.

Rosalie, she would probably be happy. Smile and tell her family how she knew I was a waste of time, how they should of just left me alone, how I ruined their chance of living in their beautiful house in Forks... I never understood why she always hated me. But now, she doesn't have to worry, I'll be out of their perfect hair forever. If only she loved me... Yeah, I said it. I really wish Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen loved me.. as much as I love her.

"Bella!" Jake called again, panic rising in his voice. I turned to the four shifters and gave them my first genuine smile since they left me, my first smile in 7 month. I leaned forward and watched as the waves flew closer to my face. "NOOOO!" I blocked out the scream and imagined her voice, the first time I saw her smile...

"I think she's waking up." I let my eyes open to see a white ceiling above me... Yup, typical stupid movie...Looking around I saw Charlie on one side, Mom on the other and Jake and Sam standing in the background. When my eyes landed on mom she burst into tears.

(A/N "Regular text"= speaking out loud, _"Italic text"_= signing ASL)

"Why? Why would you do it? Over some stupid boy who doesn't deserve you? Really Bella? I thought you were better than that!" Not being able to deal with my mom like this, I turned to Charlie who was watching me closely with a sad expression on his face. _"What happened"_ He opened his mouth, looked at Mom, then raised his own hands to answer me. _"After you... Jumped, Jake swam, saved you, brought you here...I have to tell you something... They came back, they somehow heard and came back.. all of them."_

I turned away from Charlie and looked to the ceiling. After I stopped talking and started learning ASL, I gave a few pamphlets and books to Charlie, he picked up fast so he could talk with me. He even told my mother to learn so she could visit and talk with me, she claimed to be too busy to learn or to visit... Anyway, back to the problem at hand, they're back... All of them. To Charlie, he must be thinking, Edward's back too... But to me it's, Rosalie actually cared enough to come back... or maybe she just wants to be with Emmett...

Charlie tapping me on the shoulder brought me back to the present. _"They wanted to see you when you woke, I sent them home don't worry... although, Alice, Emmett and... He will be here as soon as they know you're up, knowing Alice, they're on their way..."_ I thought about it, Alice and Emmett, I could deal with seeing them... but I probably couldn't control my actions around... Him.. _"Don't let Him in.. But I'll see Alice and Emmett..."_ He hesitated but nodded. Turning my head, I managed to catch sight of my mom leaving the room and I sighed, I turned to Jake and he shrugged before giving me a sad smile.

Sam and Jake both suddenly stiffened and raised their heads, their nostrils flaring. They're here. I went to go sit up but let out a gasp of pain, the hands of two shifters and my dad were suddenly on my neck, shoulders or sides helping me lean up without pain. _"The waves smashed you into the side of the cliff, you have 2 broken ribs and 2 bruised ribs, you have a fractured wrist and a broken leg." _This time it was Jake who spoke.. He also learned ASL to speak to me, and thanks to his wolfy mind link, everyone in the pack learned too. He turned to Charlie and spoke. "Uhm, Charlie.. I think we should let them talk alone.."

Charlie hesitated but with a heavy sigh stood and signed to me that he'll be right outside. I nodded and gave him a sad smile that didn't reach my eyes. He left the room, followed by Sam and Jake who both sent a smile my way. I looked to my left leg, noticing it was bulky under the covers, my right wrist had a heavy cast on it and I can feel the stiffness of the gauze against my ribs, taking a slightly painful deep breath I looked towards the door as it opened.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened slightly at the sight before. An inhumanly beautiful pixie, standing next to a beautiful intimidating muscular man... Hand in hand... My eyes were glue to their hands until Emmett cleared his throat gently. My eyes flew to theirs and I instantly looked away, the hole in my heart squeezing painfully as tears rose to my eyes. "Oh Bella." I looked up in time to see a blur and soon small cold arms were placed gently around me. Stay still. Stay still. I chanted to myself, I had to stay mad at them, they left, betrayed me, threw me away like I was some kind of pet they were bored with... but of course, my arms found their way around the sobbing pixie as tears that would never fall made her eyes look watery.

"How could you do this to yourself? All because that bastard!" She suddenly pulled away, looking furious, I listened quietly as her rant started to get more interesting. "Like honestly, he mopes around, sad that he's alone, realizes something he shouldn't have because he was prying in her head again, found it wrong, stole a mate, then causes all of this shit! I'm so going to kill him!" I was shocked by her words... Her head? Stole mate? No... That can't mean... She would never.. why would she? She hates me...

"She doesn't hate you if that's what your thinking Bella, she hates that soon to be dead Bastard!" I shook my head, things are moving too fast, in the span of 10 minutes, Alice and Emmett walk in all couple like, I find out Edward lied and now I find out the woman I love is actually my true mate... I said my life was like a movie... but not a fairy tale... This can't be happening.

The sound of Alice's sigh brought my eyes to her, she was blinking her eyes, a sign she just finished a vision. "Yes Bella, I know we're acting like none of this shit happened and I can't begin to tell you how sorry we are that we left. Yes Edward lied and yes Emmett and I are together, Rose really is your mate and no, I'm not giving you time to think alone, I don't want you to do something stupid, so if you excuse me, I'm leaving Emmett here with you, I'm going to go smack that Drama Queen up side the head and I'm going to get a depressed, worried Rose out of her room and into your arms in no time... it's perfect, someone has to watch you after this, and Charlie is at work..."

I waved my hands around, stopping Alice's babbling... What the hell is going on, I can't just forgive their family like this... I mean sure... I miss them to bits... with one exception, and seeing them again would fix this hole in my heart... and just the thought of Rosalie had me Happy, nervous, scared and aroused all at once... and how the hell is Alice with Emmett? What about Jasper? And I guess it's obvious Emmett and Rosalie weren't true mates _"I can't just let this all happen at once, you all broke me, left me and you expect me to let you all back in my lives like that?" _ Alice tilted her head slightly, eyes wide. "You don't... talk?" I frowned and shook my head. She sighed but didn't make much of it while muttering about learning tonight.

"She said that she can't just let us back into her life after hurting her like we did." I lifted a brow at Emmett the same time Alice did and he just shrugged, "I knew ASL in my human life, it's not just something you forget... And Bella, I want you to know, we really are sorry, I speak for myself, knowing how much it even hurt me to leave and knowing it must have been like 1000x worse for you, I speak for Alice who many times wanted to go back and beg for your forgiveness, I speak for Esme who cries almost every day after losing her daughter, I speak for Carlisle who takes extra hours at work because he hates looking into Edwards eyes and knowing what he did, I speak for Jasper who doesn't read anymore since we left and-"

He stopped and glanced at Alice with a loving smile, then to me, a sad smile, he lifted his hands and signed, _"And I can't really speak for Rose, She hasn't left her room, at first she could bare it, I was still with her so she wasn't alone... Then Alice realized that her and I were actually mates and Rose couldn't deal with it anymore. She's been sad... there are days when she cries and whispers your name... She only speaks to Esme, but I over heard her once, she misses you, regrets ever being cold towards you. She wishes she met you before Edward got the chance to, she hopes one day, you'll forgive her and love her like she loves you."_

I froze at his words, tears reaching my eyes again, a few sliding slowly down my cheeks. Every one deserves a second chance right? I mean, it's not like I'm going to jump Rosalie the first time I see her, confess my love and strip her of her clothes to make it final, no matter how tempting the thought, We could take it slow, I can regain their trust day by day... And maybe I wouldn't mind Rosalie watching me for a while... sighing, I lifted my hands. _"I forgive her... and I wouldn't mind if she watched me for a while instead of me staying at the hospital..." _Emmett laughed at my slight blush and turned to Alice, "Ali-Cat, mind getting Carlisle before you leave so we can make... arrangements..." Alice's face went blank before she squealed and clapped her hands together and running for the door.

She paused, turned back towards me and gave me a giant hug before running out the door squealing again. Emmett smiled as he watched Alice leave before turning to me. "It's good to see you Bells."

"Okay.. That sounds reasonable, and Alice assured me that Charlie would be alright with this arrangement.. of course only if, um.. Edward isn't around." I flinched at his name and dug my nails into the palm of me hand. This action didn't go unnoticed. "Is it alright if I talk to you alone for a bit Bella?" I thought about it then glanced at Emmett. "It's alright, Carlisle knows ASL as well, I'll be right outside if you need me, just bang on the table and I'll be here." I smiled thankfully as Emmett stood and slowly exited the room, ducking under the door frame before pulling the door closed gently behind him.

"Now, Bella, I'm going to ask you some personal questions, is that alright?" I blushed and glanced away from his piercing gold eyes and nodded at the wall. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know and I'll stop." I nodded again. "Bella... How long before...jumping.. have you been having suicidal thoughts, or feeling the need to hurt yourself?" He asked slowly, testing to see my reaction. I froze, of course I expected to hear this question at some point... but I didn't actually think of an answer... how long? Since they left? Or... no.. _"A few month before you all.. left.."_ He looked a bit shocked, thinking that them leaving was the cause of this.

In all honesty, it really was a few month before they left, around the time where Edward got more touchy and protective with me and Rosalie was colder towards me... I didn't even realize it but it was breaking me inside. "And, have you ever acted on these feelings?" I glanced at his face, then to the wall, ceiling, floor, anywhere but his face. "It's alright Bella." I slowly raise my good hand and lifted the shirt of the hospital clothes I was changed into. I nudged the gauze around my ribs up a bit, flinching in the process and revealed multiple lines cut into my skin, some healed, others in the process and some new.

He leaned in slightly, "May I?" I nodded. He slid his cold fingers over them and I flinched, both in pain and the sudden cold. He pulled his hand away and I slid the gauze back in place before letting my shirt drop. "Have you ever tried to commit suicide before?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head instantly, sure it passed over my mind every now and then, but I didn't dare try... till they pushed me over the edge. Quiet literally too.

"Do you still feel the need to hurt yourself now?" I let a tear fall from my eyes and nodded, my nails digging into the palm of my hands again. He quickly reached over and grabbed my hands before continuing. "Why won't you talk anymore? Or what happened that cause this?" I pulled my hands out of his gently to answer. _"After you all left, I could barely talk without crying.. So I just stopped talking. I felt bad for tuning everyone out, so I learned sign to communicate with people still. I...I don't think I can talk.. I don't remember how.. And I'm not sure I want to talk.." _

He thought about what I said and nodded slowly. "I see. Okay, I'm done questioning you for now.. but I'll have to change this arrangement a bit. We'll keep an eye on you, to insure you do not harm yourself, and once a week I want you to talk to someone, anyone, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, even myself, we'll be there.. I'll also need to make sure to keep your nails cut short.. you have a habit of – Oh. Alice is back.. She says she needs me to leave because she has a surprise for you. We'll talk more later."

He gave me a gentle smile and slowly walked toward the door. He turned the doorknob with a slight twitch of his wrist and cracked the door open, speaking vampire speed before glancing back at me and sharing a few more words with whoever was outside the door. Finally, he pulled the door open more and exited. His figure was soon replaced with an over excited pixie bouncing on the balls of her feet, a grin too big for even Emmett's face was being displayed. Keeping eye contact with me, she side stepped away from the door way to reveal a taller female. Eyes the most beautiful amber you'll see around, hair flowing like a yellow sea, body of a super model. Her ruby red lips begging to be kissed. Alice cleared her throat and I blushed. I've been staring for 5 whole minutes... Just admiring her beauty. "I'll just leave you guys to talk in private, decide something if you need me."

Alice spoke enthusiastically before dancing out of the room. Rosalie and I fell into a comfortable silence. I kept my gaze to the wall, every few seconds glancing at her. Either catching her watching me or getting caught watching her. We both looked away each time. Finally I sighed.

"_Rosalie-"_

"Bella-"

We both spoke at the same time and stopped after speaking only each others name. She probably stopped because she wanted me to continue first. I just literally froze at the sound of her voice. For the first time, she spoke softly, love laced in her voice, and it was directed towards me... I love the way my name sounded when she says it.

"_S-Sorry... You can speak first..."_ I signed out shakily For a good 30 seconds, Rosalie stayed as still as a statue and I would have believe anyone who told me that Rosalie can see the future too and was having a vision. But she gave an unneeded breath before slowly making her way to the side of my bed. She pulled the chair closer slightly and clasped her hands tightly in her lap... She's nervous.

"Bella... I know you hate me... but please.. let me finish talking before you kick me out." I lifted my hands to argue that I didn't hate her but she only lifted her hand to silence me.

"Bella. A few month before you came to Forks. Alice had a vision of you, as you know... but it's not as... as HE said. Alice came to me when HE was hunting and told me that Emmett wasn't my mate, and that my real mate would be here soon. At first I didn't believe her, I thought she was playing a prank on me after losing a bet to Emmett.. But then she told me your name.. Told me all she could about you, then she drew a picture of you... I was hooked from the start.

"I couldn't get you off my mind, and as I started counting down the days till I would meet you, I accidentally let you slip threw my mind and HE heard it... He thought it was wrong. Two woman should not be together.

"At first he tried to get us to move away from Forks, then, he started throwing fits... And one day, he just stopped.. He had a plan. When you finally got here. He was the first to leave the house. I was too late. Before I could introduce myself, he started charming you.. I don't blame you, it's near impossible to avoid a vampire's charm."

She paused in her rant, hesitantly reaching up for my hand, giving me time to move away. I surprised her by moving my hand straight into hers and smiling gently, letting her know to continue.

"By the time Alice convinced me that I should stop blaming this on everyone and to actually talk to you, he already had you in his arms... When he made us.. leave. I fought, to everyone's surprise. I tried to convince them to stay, but that golden boy made us leave. I tried to push away the pain, I mean, I could get over you, right? No, completely wrong, you were the only thing I can think about. When Alice realized the connection between her and Emmett was more then just sisterly and brotherly.. I just couldn't handle it.

"You have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry Bella. I beg for your forgiveness. I'll understand if you don't want to see me, I'll leave right away and you'll never have to see me again."

I stared Rosalie in the eyes. Tears slowly leaking down my cheek. I pulled my hand away from Rosalie's to wipe them off and she looked hurt. _"Rosalie, I'd be lying if I said that I don't feel the same way about you, and I'm sorry it took me such a long time to realize these feelings. The last thing I want you to do is leave." _She looked doubtful of my words and looked at her hands, folded in her lap. I hesitantly reached over and placed my fingers under her chin, raising her head till her eyes met my own.

"_I forgive you."_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since I got out of the hospital. My wrist is out of it's brace but I still have a cast around my leg and moving without feeling sharp pain around my torso was getting a bit easier. Since I've left the hospital, I've been staying at the Cullen house with Rosalie. Alice claimed that everything they brought with them when they left was still with their cousins, the Denali's, which was why they stayed there for the time being. To slowly move back to Forks, but they would still stay over there because it's been a while since they saw their family. Although, I'm pretty sure they wanted to give Rosalie and I some space to figure things out.

And I guess that made sense... In the time we've spent together, we've spoken, getting to know a bit about each other, or even rambling on about random things. I've discovered that Rose is an excellent cook, and amazing at the piano, even better then... Anyways, our favourite thing to do is sit in the garage together. Rose would fix/look over the cars and I would sit on the roof of the car – after she lifted me gently on it – and pass her all the tools she needed, hearing her beautiful laugh every time I handed her the completely wrong tool, which was every time, but I'm learning. Right now, I'm laying in Rosalie's bed, my head buried in the pillow she uses. The sweet smell of Lavender and Vanilla putting me in a happy trance.

Since I've left the hospital, I haven't been able to sleep without experiencing nightmares, and the nightmares came only if I _could_ fall asleep. After a week of sleep deprivation, Rose and I were watching a movie.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So, what movie would you like to watch?" I glanced over at the giant selection in front of me and shrugged, **__"Something scary." __**I signed. She smiled gently at me and nodded, grabbing a movie I couldn't see off the shelf and put it in. She walked gracefully back towards me after turning the lights off before sitting next to me on the couch. Not to close but enough for me to feel the familiar coolness radiating off her. I froze as the movie started. **_**The Conjuring. **_**I've seen trailers of this movie and even they've given me nightmares. I scooted closer to Rose and leaned into her side, a blush on my face. She gave me her most happiest smile before lifting her arm over my shoulder and giving a content purr which made me giggle silently.**_

_**As the movie played, I buried my face into the shoulder during frightening moment, and after a while, I would just bury my face in her shoulder to breath in that relaxing Lavender Vanilla smell. By the time the movie was almost done, I dozed off and was using Rose as my own personal teddy bear/Pillow/blanket.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Turns out, the only way I could get to sleep was by having her near me. Most nights, she doesn't want to over do it and sits in a chair next to the bed, reading a magazine and smiling every time she catches me staring at her. But half the time, she ends up next to me as my teddy bear/pillow/blanket again after I woke up having a panic attack from a nightmare I can't even remember. Now, our routine is, I shower first and change into Pj's while she showers, and when she's done, she hopes under the cover next to me, not even bothering with the chair anymore. "Enjoying yourself?" An amused goddess like voice spoke. I peeked my eyes out from the pillow and blushed as Rose watched me, smirk on her face.

I lowered my eyes to avoid intensifying my blush... I really shouldn't have done that. By looking down, I noticed what she was wearing. Her porcelain shoulders were bare, only being covered by the thinnest pale blue strap, which was attached to the pale blue silk pyjama top which hung low enough to show the most teasing amount of cleavage and cut off just below her belly button, sliding higher with every unneeded inhale. The matching shorts hang nicely off her hips and cut off just above mid thigh. I pressed my thighs together as the sight of her made my panties suddenly very wet "Uh, Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want to cuddle with jeans again... Um, I can change if you want?"

I shook my head before she even got to the end of her sentence and she laughed. I blushed deeper and looked away, only to look back when her laughter suddenly cut off. My eyes widened as I witnessed her eyes turning an onyx black and her nostrils flared. I was confused at first, her eyes were bright amber moment ago, are we in trouble? No, probably not, then what is she...oh...Oh!...Oh.. My blush went from a nice rosy colour to the deepest scarlet. She can smell my arousal.

I glanced back at Rose to see she composed herself and stood smiling at me again, her eyes brighter but not as bright as earlier. As she slowly made her way next to me in bed, I gulped before turning to face away from her instead of cuddling like I usually do. "Bella." I didn't move a muscle. "Bella look at me, please." The slight hurt in her voice made me whip around quickly. "You don't have to be embarrassed or upset that your body reacts to me like this...I actually like knowing how I make you feel... To be completely honest, my body reacts the same, thank goodness you don't have a vampires sense of smell." She reassured me, her voice lightning up to slight joking at the end. I blushed again but this time smiled. I scooted closer to her and took my usual position. My head on her shoulder and arm over her stomach. The only difference this time is I didn't throw my leg over hers, fearing that being this aroused I might unconsciously start grinding into her. The thought the made my clit spasm slightly and Rose giggled under her breath before pulling me to her tightly.

We laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when I was almost asleep, Rose whispered my name. I tilted my head, letting her know I was listening. "Do you mind if I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I folded my arms over her chest and rested my chin on my hands to look at her, waiting for her question. "Why don't you talk anymore?" I froze and looked away. How can I explain to her that I literally forgot how to form words and make sound? "You don't need to answer." She reassured me again. I sat up slightly so both my hands were free. _"Don't laugh please. I forgot how to..." _She frowned slightly and looked like she was deep in thought. "Like, making sound? Forming words? You forgot?" I blushed ashamed and looked away nodding. I felt movement next to me and waited till Rose was done shifting to sit on her knees facing me. Her perfectly manicured fingers traced down my cheek and to my chin, putting slight pressure till I lifted my head, eyes connecting to hers.

"It's alright, My Bella." My heart skipped a beat and sped up. My Bella? A smile grew on my face. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. Look, if you would like, if it's okay, I mean, only if you want to.." I lifted my hand and placed it over hers where it rested over my cheek to stop her stuttering. I've never seen Rosalie, or any vampire at that, stutter. She took an unneeded breath and started again. "If you would like, I can help you. Try and teach you to speak.. if you want." I looked her in the eyes. She looked hopeful yet scared. Her thumb started tracing lines, going down to the corner of my mouth and over my bottom lip.. I don't even think she realized what she was doing. I smiled and laughed quietly nodding. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked, a grin brightening up her face. I nodded again before letting out a yawn. "We can start tomorrow, but now, you need to rest." She whispered lovingly, before I noticed what happened, Rose lifted me and placed us back in our previous position, this time placing my leg over hers and laughing when my cheeks heated up.

The next morning, I woke to the smell of French toast and coffee. I smiled and rolled out of bed, hobbling my way out of Rose's room and down to the kitchen where she was already setting a plate for me. She watched me for a few minutes as I ate before finally speaking. "Would it be alright if I brought you on a picnic today? As a date?" I froze mid-bite and raised my eyes at her. She...Asked me on a date? A date? Me? She looked worried that I didn't answer and when I stayed quiet for another minute, she looked hurt. Heart broken. She backed away from me slightly and turned away, starting the dishes. I took the last few bites of my delicious breakfast as I watched her, trying to figure out how to except her offer without jumping her and saying (signing) something like, 'Let's just skip all these dates and get to the sex'. People think I'm naive, shy, but in all honesty, I have the biggest sex drive, possibly even more then Emmett. I stood from my seat and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my hands on her toned stomach.

She stiffened for a moment before finally relaxing and turning in my arms. I blushed when I realized that with our height difference, face to face, I was at breast level. I lifted my eyes slowly to meet hers before raising my hands. _"I would love to." _A smile grew quickly on her face and she did the one thing I would least expect from Rose. She squealed, jumped and hugged me to her. I laughed silently and hugged her back tightly until my ribs decided to remind me what the meaning of pain was. I pushed away from Rose gently and crossed my arms over my ribs. Rose gasped, at the obvious pain shown on my face and quickly replaced my arms with hers, cooling the pain away instantly. "I'm sorry." She spoke sadly. I half smiled at her, letting her know it was alright before leaning back in for a hug. She lifted me gently and carried me over to the living room, sitting me on the couch before going back to clean the kitchen. When she finally came back she looked upset. "Carlisle called. He wants you to start talking with someone... If you don't want to talk to me, he says they'll come back next week, you can talk to someone else."

I frowned. I forgot about that. My frown only depend. I don't want to talk to Rose. I don't want her to think there's something wrong with me. What if she doesn't want me anymore after hearing what I feel? But having the rest of the Cullen's here next week.. which may include.. HIM, and my alone time with Rose being cut short, I don't want that. I felt a tear fall down my face and it was quickly wiped away as Rose hugged me to her, running her hand threw my hair. "Shh, it's okay, tell me what's wrong." I hesitated but answered truthfully. _"I don't want you to leave me after knowing how I really feel... but I also don't want them back so soon..." _ Rosalie was silent for a moment before she started laughing. I watched her curiously and when she finally calmed down, she spoke. "I would never leave you. Ever. No matter what. I promise... And I was hopping to spend some more time alone with you... Listen Baby, I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. For whatever reason." Her eyes locked to mine and as the seconds passed, her face inched slowly towards mine until finally. Her cold lips touched mine...


End file.
